Card Lores:Inspect Sisters, Robel
Monthly Bushiroad (July 2016 Issue) She is one of the idols who have just been accepted into a supreme production agency. She has been admiring the diva "Raindear" since childhood and is determined to become an idol. As she and her younger sister "Rabel" belong to the same production agency, they often work together. She shows the face of "a reliable elder sister who takes care of her unreliable younger sister", but in truth, she has her fragile part as a girl, and tends to hide her worries. Tormented by the gap between the ideal of becoming a top idol, and the reality of being a newcomer idol who seldom gets job, she had been questioning about the way of being an idol. But since she sincerely accepted the advices from the senior idols, she has found her way. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (July 2016 Issue) 'Dreams, Admirations, and Smiles' "...♪" On the deep sea bottom, a beautiful tone could be heard. As one keeps diving down, he or she could hear the sound more vividly, and finally recognize that it is a singing voice. "...♪...♪" "Sea Venetia", the underwater city. It is one of the metropolises where the marine residents like mermaids and tear dragons live. "...♪...♪" The singing voice was produced from huge projectors in every bit of the city. Shown on the screens was a beautiful silver-haired lady singing wholeheartedly. The singing voice, transparent in nature yet filled with passion, made everyone on the streets raise their heads and indulge in it. "A beautiful person..." Among the crowd, there was one... no, two passionate gazes pointing at the beautiful lady. "A singing voice so beautiful!" The young sisters looked at the screen, so moved by the lady and her voice that their eyes were filled with tears. The image that they encountered coincidentally on the road and watched for only several minutes---the encounter would greatly influence them in the future. "Big-sis..." "What?" "I'll become an idol! An idol so awesome like her!" ----"Ah~ finally completed..." A young girl dived into the sofa of a production agency like she fell down. Her atypical hairstyle is characteristic, binding her flossy-fluffy hair into two. "Hey Rabel, don't sleep before you towel off yourself. That's dirty, isn't it so?" She who called the fluffy girl "Rabel" was another girl, with two braids and a pair of glasses. She gave an aura of seriousness. "We're in the water, so sweating doesn't really matter!... They're both saltwater, after all." "That would make you dirty. Unlike seawater, sweat is nothing but metabolic waste. Towel off yourself quickly." "Yes yes. Roger, big-sis-Robel!" "Do it immediately." Urged by her elder sister "Robel", Rabel left the room quickly. Seeing Rabel leave the room, Robel took out a wet towel and wiped the sweat away from her skin. "Hah..." In the past, when they were on a journey, the sisters were attracted by an idol, and worked their very best to become a top idol like the one they saw. And two months ago, they managed to debut at a professional production agency. However, (Is that really something like that... the idol we admire?) A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. They were still on the starting line. But, all who were determined to walk on this way should have known. The top idol they admire, and fresh newcomer idols---the gap between ideal and reality is too wide. "We have debuted for two months, but there're only few tasks... and many lessons, like when we're cadets and students." She had achieved outstanding results during her time as a cadet and as a student. That was why she kept worrying. "Hah... hwagh!" "Why a gloomy face, big-sis!" "W, what're you doing all of a sudden!?" "Here, juice." Rabel returned, and touched Robel's face with a can of cold drinks. "You have been living without thinking, but you can sense and care for others in strange ways, really." "That hurts!?" "Oh, you care about it?" "That does hurt!" "I intend to laud you, indeed." "Eh, really?" "Half of it." The production agency they now belong to is not really big, but it is considered a hidden powerful player, for they have produced several famous idols. Among its idols, the most supreme of them is "Raindear", with the title "Velvet Voice". Raindear is totally different from other idols of the agency, and like "Pacifica" and "Riviere", she has been considered one of the top idols who have enchanted a whole generation. And, Raindear was the idol whom the sisters have admired since childhood, since that day. (Although we have never met face to face...) Raindear works every day, her schedule filled with live shows, events, stage shows and filming. She basically never returns to the production agency. Even among the production agency's idols, few have actually met Raindear. "If that's real, that'd be good!" Not noticing the mixed feelings in her elder sister's heart, Rabel acted innocently. Seeing her younger sister, Robel recalled the day they were scouted. Unlike the elder sister, Rabel's performance wasn't especially good. As the production agency seldom recruits newcomers, Robel couldn't tell why her younger sister was chosen. But, (That day, the true meaning of the president's words...) "You two do possess the most important thing for those who are determined to become idols. Do not forget it." Without knowing the meaning of the words, the elder sister answered with "Thank you very much", and the younger sister answered "I'll work hard!" (I thought the president was praising us, and I just said thanks.) "...but what's the true meaning of those words?" "What?" "Nothing. That's none of your concern, just skip it." "I'm curious! Tell me about it!" "Hey, break time is almost over. Then you can have your favorite singing lesson." "Yes! I must go immediately!" Drinking the juice in one breath and throwing the can into rubbish bin, Rabel dashed out from the room. Without getting an answer to her own question, Robel followed her younger sisters at a mild pace. ----"Stories when I was a newcomer?" "Yes, I'd like to listen." "Hmm, that isn't really interesting, meow~" "Please!" Half a month later, Robel and Rabel lowered their head to ask a favor from "Marjona", a senior whom the sisters got familiar with. "I, if you say it like this, I could only agree meow. Let's talk while having our meal meow." ----Marjona is an idol who has debuted for two years, and is currently working as a free-spirited cat-styled idol. The number of her fans has been increasing since her participation in Project Duo half a year ago, and she is receiving more opportunities of exposure in the mass media. For Robel who has been stuck in her worries as a newcomer idol, she is the most suited chat partner. (I must learn from the senior, and work harder...!) "Robe-chan, you look scary, is everything alright meow?" "Heeaa! Ah, n, nothing's wrong!" "Excuse me, can I make an order for food now? Ah, what do you want, Marjona-san?" "Rabe-chan never changes meow~ Good my-pace-style meow~" "Not at all!" "But, it seems that big sister isn't the same meow." "...Cough! T, today I want to listen to your story. My issue is nothing important." "Hmm, I'll leave it to you meow. So, where should I start from meow~?" Then, she began telling the stories about the two years since her debut. "From the half year to the year since my debut, I have no tasks but only lessons. And I have slacked off several times." "S, slacked off..." "Meowhaha, I am no meow hardworker like Robe-chan. I might have been a problematic kid meow." To someone who always works hard in lessons, Robel was shocked to see the surprising side of their senior who completes superior tasks earnestly. Disregarding the shock received by Robel, Marjona continued her speech. "I had been so worried that I had once considered quitting the job of an idol, but the seniors talked to me that time meow. And I have recalled their words meow." "What are those words?" "The work of idols is to make everyone smile, meow." "Ah..." "I had forgotten, without that faith, one can never become a true idol, no matter how pretty she is, or how well she sings, meow." In Marjona's mind, (Shizuku-senpai, Liddy-senpai, Spica-senpai... are you all well...) She must be recalling many scenes, one could tell from her lowered eyes. "...but, if one couldn't become popular, couldn't make an environment that many people could watch..." "You've mixed up the order, Robe-chan." Taking a breath, and drinking a bit of the iced tea, Marjona answered. "By making others smile, an idol smiles. And seeing a smiling idol, more people smile... and one can become a top idol before noticing it!" The words moved not only Robel but also Rabel. But, Marjona continued, "...oh, these words were borrowed by my seniors meow." She didn't finish the words cooly. But the words moved the two juniors more than expected. And at the same time, a staff member came to summon Marjona. "Marjona-san, we're going to film again!" "Ah, yes me-ow! You two are filming elsewhere, so I'll say goodbye to you now." "Thank you very much, Marjona-san. Really, that helps me very much!" "Thank you very much!" "We'll have a meal together, next time meow!" Swinging her hands, Marjona returned to the filming studio. Seeing their senior disappear from the door, the sisters left the canteen. "Big-sis, what do we do now?" "Return to the office." "By car? On tails?" "I want to think a lot, so let's swim." Speaking while swimming, Robel's face has returned to a cheerful one. ----The two were on their way back. Robel swam elegantly with little movement of her tail, while Rabel swam roughly with bubbles. Surprisingly, they swam at the same speed despite the difference of styles. "Becoming idols is not the goal. I suppose I have realized that, but spoken from another person is a different case." "That's a good story~" "...you definitely don't understand." "I amn't bright like big-sis~" "Really..." Despite sighing, Robel was smiling for the first time in these two and a half months. Her senior's casual advice cooled her down. "But, I do understand one thing." "Eh?" "More and more, I need to work more to make more people smile!" "Fufu... that's it." The want to have more fans, the want to approach the idol of admiration. It is important to hold big dreams, but one cannot only focus on the dreams and forget the essence. "The job of idols," "is to make everyone smile!" "...hey, don't speak it before me. That makes me uncool." Before the elder sister finished the sentence, the younger sister continued. Seeing Robel blush in embarrassment for lines being stolen, Rabel laughed innocently. ----"Oh." "Elly-san." "Good work!" The sisters, swimming on the road in front of the agency office, met a great senior of the same production agency. She is "Elly", an idol well-known as the healing-esque idol of "Bermuda Triangle". "Good work. Is this the end of today's work?" "Yes. As the filming has been finished, we are coming back." "Is that so? Don't force yourselves to the extremes, and have a good rest." "Thank you very much. I remember Elly-san---" "Yes, there's filming work related to the Wedding Project..." "For our agency, Elly-san and Raindear-san have been chosen. Only few are accepted into the project... Elly-san is really awesome." "Two in only a few! Elly-san is awesome! Congratulations!" "Fufu, thank you. " "Yes! We must work hard, too! Big-sis, come quickly, or I'll leave you behind!" Triggered by Elly's achievements, Rabel swam away. "Ah, wait for me a little while! S, sorry, Elly-san! And, bye!" "Un, Robel-chan, fight on!" "Yes!" Seeing Robel pursue Rabel, Elly smiled. And, she saw "it" drop on the ground. "Oh, this is..." ----"Elly, we'll go in ten minutes. I have packed the necessary things." "Thank you very much, producer-san." "Raindear is already in the car, and so should you. We'll go after checking the list." While dealing with the anxiously working producer, Elly knocked the window of the "Element Seacar" which Raindear was in. Noticing it, Raindear opened the window. At this time, only the president and the producer knew, that Elly and Raindear have been old friends. This is because they were too busy to communicate in the agency office. "Elly, what happened?" "Uhuhu, look at this." "This is..." That in Elly's hand was an old promide which showed a silver-haired lady. "This is quite an old promide... It's a rare good nowadays." "That information is fine... this doesn't seem like yours." Elly nodded, and turned to the agency office. "This belongs to two girls who have become idols, because of their admiration towards a certain top idol." "...I see." Hearing the words, Raindear smiled silently, and received the promide. She examined the color-faded promide for a while, then opened the car door. "Where are you going?" Elly knew the answer, "There's only one option. To the two little hard workers." Yet, she still asked the question. With a smile, same as that on Raindear's face. "Because the job of an idol is to make everyone smile." ----Five minutes until Robel fainted in the gap of nervousness and joy when she received the promide with an autograph directly from Raindear, the one whom she admires. Category:Lores